Split in the Middle
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: When America passes out in the middle of a world meeting the other countries don't know what to do. They think it's a joke, but will their lack of attention actually cause America more pain? Shouldn't they do something? Or is it just an internal stuggle?


"Things are getting bad, man!" America clawed at his middle, clearly distressed.

"What are you going on about now?" England asked, annoyed by America's outburst.

"We're in the middle of a meeting, America!" Austria said loudly, trying to hide his anger. America had interrupted the speech he had been giving.

"No! Guys! You don't understand!" The young nation clutched his stomach in pain. "I Think I have a problem."

"Not even one hundred years old yet and he thinks he knows when he has a problem," Spain joked, causing the other countries to laugh.

"You've had your fun, America. Now sit down," Austria ordered as he turned back to the black board behind him.

America tried. He really did, but he collapsed before he even had the chance to pull out his chair.

"What the bloody hell?" England was the first to get to him. America was curled in the fetal position, muttering softly to himself. "America whatever trick you're playing is going to cost you."

"I don't think he's joking," France commented, looking over England's shoulder.

"Hey! He's talking!" Italy pointed out. "You should figure out what he's saying!"

England leaned close to America's mouth, listening closely.

America was talking so quickly that it took a little while before he could finally make out what America was saying. "When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another and..."

England punched America in the jaw and stormed away from his former colony, but America didn't react.

"What did he say, Angleterre?" France asked after a very awkward silence.

"He's reciting his bloody Declaration of Independence."

"How do you know?" Italy asked, leaning close to America as Spain tried to hide his laughter behind his hand.

"I know what the blooming thing says!" England yelled.

"Oh England!" Spain laughed, as he pulled away from America. "He's not reciting the whole thing! It's just the first paragraph over and over. That doesn't necessarily mean it's about you! It could be about anyone!"

"The first paragraph is probably the only bloody part he knows," England muttered to himself.

"That's not fair, England," Austria yawned. "You know we all know our important documents. They're engraved into our memories."

"I think America's memory is a little too damaged for that," England mumbled.

France walked over to the pouty nation and pulled England close to him. "You poor dear. Reliving the horrible memory of America's revolution. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" the Englishman struggled away.

"Uhh, Mr. Austria?" Italy tugged on the closet nation's trousers from his place on the floor.

"Not now, Italy." Austria waved him away. No one had been paying attention to America since England's outburst.

"Someone!" Italy yelled.

"What is it?" Spain halfway turned toward him, keeping one eye on England and France as they fought.

"Look!" he yelled, causing everyone to turn back toward America.

The nation had stopped talking to himself, but his face was contorted in pain.

"Does anyone know what's happening in his country?" Austria asked.

Everyone shook their heads. America would keep something like that too himself. He never brought any bad news to the meetings. He was only ever willing to share good news.

"He _has_ been looking a little strained the last few meetings," England pointed out.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Italy said, feeling slightly scared because of the look on America's face.

"I suppose we should...Sacre bleu!" France gasped as a liquid began to pour out of America's stomach.

As they stared the liquid turned into a small child. He was wearing cowboy boots and hat. The child kept his thumbs in the pockets of his trousers.

"Looks like America is a papa," France joked nervously.

"He ain't my daddy!" the child yelled, kicking America in the stomach. America opened his eyes at the sudden jolt of pain and clutched his stomach again.

"America!" England rushed over to him, all previous problems forgotten, and helped him up.

"Who are you?" Italy smiled happily at the young child. He reached out a hand.

"I'm America!" the child answered, scowling at Italy.

"I'm America!" the sickly nation argued back, pushing himself off of England so he can stand straighter.

The child laughed cruelly. "Yeah, you're the _United States_ of America."

America paled. He didn't want to know the kid's name anymore. He had a much bigger problem. He could feel his connection with some of his states falling apart.

"Amerique, you don't look too good," France commented.

"I'm..." America struggled to find his voice. "I'm losing..."

"Losing what, you git?" England yelled. "You aren't in a war!"

"Actually," America fell to his knees and looked the child in the eyes. "I think I am."

England followed America's gaze to the child who had grown into a teenager before there eyes. He looked America's age now and was sneering down at him.

"Who _are _you?" Austria asked, though America could barely hear it as he felt his connections slipping further away.

The child held out a hand to Austria and smiled wickedly. "I'm the Confederate States of America. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This is intended to be a one-shot so I don't think there will be any more chapters unless I run out of other things to do. I just wanted to show my own take on the civil war. I thought it would be humorous if there was this section where the other countries weren't really helping America because they were too focused on something else, which is why I had America recite the declaration of independence in England's ear. **

**You have no idea how hard it was to find a readable map from the 1800s so I knew what countries to use.  
>Also, I know that the countries didn't have "meetings" back then, but I wanted to make his split very public and I couldn't think of another way to do it. <strong>

**Finally, I thought that the Declaration would be a good thing to use, because from the Confederate's side it probably makes a lot of since (the first paragraph, at least) **


End file.
